Warriors: Cinderpaw gets an Evil Diary
by Spotty1006
Summary: Just what goes on in the Evil and Complicated mind of Cinderpaw?
1. April 15th, 2009

**This was inspired by eaglefeather15. So I take very little credit for the idea. Very. Little. Capise? Good.**

**Anyway, Cinderpaw needs a diary. Not just any diary. An Evil Diary!!! This diary entry involves the first two chapters of Warriors: The Resurrection.  
**

Date: April 15th| Weather: Sunny |Mood: Wonderful and then Sad

Dear Evil Diary:

Today was a good day. Onekit and I are changing history! ThunderClan will be in chaos.

Wait a minute. Firekit? I have not seen him before.

I have wondered why I chose this story to be called The Resurrection. It just popped into my head so I used it.

StarClan is watching me closely. I do not know why.

Wait a second! They know my evil plan! That's where Firekit came from! StarClan interfered with my plan! Darn you StarClan!

I think they should stop making my life so miserable. Why can't I have Firestar die?

Oh no, here comes Yellowfang. To scold me. Again. It's a good thing Spottedleaf gave me a diary. Evil Diary, I will write my conversation with Yellowfang down now:

"Cinderpaw! Stop writing in that thing!" Yellowfang hisses.

"I'm writing down our conversation so that my Evil Diary can feel my pain." I reply.

"Oh well. Why are you trying to change history?" Yellowfang asks. As if she doesn't know.

"I need to do _something_ with my Evil Council. Otherwise we might as well be a Friendship Club." I mutter as she twitches her tail.

"You don't use your Author Powers to change history! You use them to make good stories and break up arguments!" Yellowfang tells me. Like I need to hear _this_ "lesson" again.

"I am not like other Authors!" I inform her. Again. "I have an Evil Council. Of two people! Name another Author with that!"

Yellowfang cannot name any. Which proves my point. She just sighs and leaves.

I should probably have more friends then Onekit, Evil Diary. Maybe it's time to befriend a stick. At least a stick won't scold me.

~Cinderpaw~

**I'd like to thank my cousin, who is utterly brilliant, for being utterly brilliant. I'd like to thank Yellowfang for making this diary entry interesting. I'd like to thank everyone. Especially the person in India who read "The Resurrection." And the people in Australia who read "The Path of Dreams". You guys make me happy for an unknown reason.**


	2. April 17th, 2009

**Credit to: icanhazlolcatsplz or Icewind for reviewing and eaglefeather15 for reviewing AND giving me the idea. Unintentionally, anyway. Also, credit to Moonkit of WindClan for thinking I'm insane (BECAUSE I AM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) and my cousin, again, for telling me funny stories.  
**

**Anyway..........**

Date: _**April 17th **_|Weather: Sunny and cold| Mood: I AM THE EVIL KING OF THIS DIARY! (Translation: Happily and evily insane)

Evil Diary,

I didn't write in you yesterday. But who ever said that this was a _daily_ diary? Spottedleaf certainly didn't.

Anyway, my cousin, Foxpaw, visited yesterday. Actually, she visited Wednesday, then stayed the night and left yesterday. Whatever. We had a lot of fun. We did stuff. That sort of thing.

Before Foxpaw came over, my mother, Mossfur (according to the Warriors Randomizer), helped me clean my den. It needed it big time. It's not done, but it's better.

Uh oh. Swiftpaw? Why's he coming? Evil Diary, we must hide. One look at a diary that says "Silly Rabbit" will have him teasing me about it for 12 moons.

I must hide you. I will write what happens next later. (Next line: What happens next)

Swiftpaw calls out my name. I hide you, Evil Diary, in my secret bush compartment.

"What are you doing?" Swiftpaw asks me.

"Nothing," I tell him.

"I hear you have a diary," Swiftpaw informs me.

"No, I have a book of things I have to do." I correct him. Lying to StarClan is a strong point of mine, Evil Diary.

"Anyway, StarClan has summoned you," Swiftpaw looks at me weirdly as he gets to the point. "Come with me."

I follow him until we reach a circle of cats. StarClan! Why do they want me?

Bluestar sighs. "You should be punished for trying to change history."

"I'm already being punished for making dirt in Yellowfang's nest." I point out. "Just extend it longer."

Bluestar shakes her head. "No, I already have a different punishment in mine."

"What?" I ask.

"Swiftpaw will join your Evil Council!" Bluestar purrs.

"Okay," I reply. "I'll do that."

Bluestar makes me go back to my den. Now, I open my Evil Diary and write down what happens.

I am finished. I lyed about you, Evil Diary, but I had too. I'm already insane, and it doesn't need to get worse.

~Cinderpaw, the Evil King of Evil Diaries! (EKOED)~

**Who remembers Sonic the Hedgehog? You know, it was a Saturday Morning show that only had two seasons and left off at a cliffhanger. **

**"Blue Streak Speeds By. Sonic the Hedgehog. Too Fast for the Naked Eye. Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic, he can really move! Sonic, he's got an attitude! Sonic; he's the fastest thing ali-i-ive!" ~Sonic the Hedgehog Theme Song, First verse and chorus**

**Anyway, put your hand up if you do. It's possibly better than Sonic X! Also, put both hands up if you read the comics. Raise your foot if both apply to both.**

**Yeah.........................................I'm insane. **

**Goodnight  
**


	3. April 18th, 2009

**All right. You all got me. I'd like to thank the four people who reviewed. You inspired me for this entry. WE SHALL HAVE AN EVIL COUNCIL!!!**

**I am glad I make you all happy. My goal is being reached.  
**

**P.S. I didn't think of the King Queen thing with the Evil Diary thing. Oh well. The document is deleted, so I guess we'll conclude that Cinderpaw was really insane last entry. Anyone notice the April 17th thing? Figure it out. **

Date: April 18th| Weather: Cloudy???| Mood: Have an Evil Council

Evil Diary,

Swiftpaw made me have an Evil Council. He pushed for it all day yesterday. I was more in the mood for it today so I called for one. I know that you are dying of curiosity, so I'll write down what happened, Evil Diary:

**(Note: I'd like to point out that Swiftpaw and Onekit represent no one. That is all.)**

I walked over to the lump of moss sticking out of the ground. "Evil Council assemble!" I called out.

Swiftpaw entered immediately. Onekit, who has been lazy about being prompt to my Evil Council meetings, walked in 2 minutes later.

"All right, Evil Council," I replied. "Evil Rollcall. Onekit!"

"Here," Onekit yawned.

"Swiftpaw!" I rollcalled.

"Here, on time," Swiftpaw informed me.

"Good. First order of business: new member. Please welcome Swiftpaw, who has joined as a punishment for me from StarClan." I continued.

"Greetings," Onekit mewed.

"Second order of business: Fireheart. He died. Things aren't going according to plan."

"Why not?" Onekit asked. "He died."

"Because of Firepaw," I replied, glancing at Swiftpaw. "Things won't be in chaos. Not now, not ever."

"Okaaaaaaaaaaay..." Swiftpaw mewed. "Now what?"

"We wait," I answered. "Until 'the right moment'. Right, Onekit?"

"Yes, until 'the right moment'." Onekit replied.

"Now, go away, shoo!" I told them. I walked over to Onekit. "Secret meeting. Just us. By the old tree. Next Saturday."

Onekit nodded and left. I had planned this Evil Council meeting so that Swiftpaw could say nothing except, 'They're waiting for the right moment.' Onekit and I could still plan alone. It just had to be secret.

Now I am waiting in my nest for the right moment. The right moment to go down and become a loner living near ThunderClan territory. Also, Bluestar is getting crazier and crazier by the day, and there'll be a right moment for that too.

Goodbye, Evil Diary. Until we meet again!

~Cinderpaw~

* * *

**Yes, that contained spoilers for Warriors: The Resurrection and Warriors: Switch. Also, Spring Vacation ends tomorrow, and I won't be on as much. Just to warn you all, I probably won't be on until Thursday/Friday next week. Sorry for the inconvenience! Hope you had a good laugh, even though it was pretty bad. As Warriors: Switch starts and Warriors: The Resurrection continues, I'll have more Evil Councils!**


	4. April 19th, 2009

**In case you didn't see the review, yes, Firestar, you may join the story. However, I don' know how you want to fit in to the story, so you probably won't be in it. The next diary will probably be Friday, so if you somehow let me know by then, you can join in how you want. I'm not a big fan of making people angry.**

**Thank you all for reading + reviewing! I love the way the diary is going!**

Date: April 19th| Weather: Average| Mood: POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON: EXPLORERS OF TIME ROCKS!

Evil Diary,

I was asked to do the StarClan Comedy Hour earlier **(As far as I know, no one has done this yet. Please just don't ask what it is. I made it up) **and I don't think I did too well. I got the best applause from Bluestar, who is getting crazier by the day still. I got a little applause from Spottedleaf so that Bluestar and I wouldn't feel bad, though I could tell she didn't like it. Yellowfang looked like she was going to vomit, and Thunderstar left many times to make dirt, though I think he couldn't stand it.

My best joke was about French Fries. What do they do, Fry the French? Everyone except Bluestar didn't like it, and Bluestar barely even counts. I myself vomited afterwards, and the same was probably true for many others. I get the feeling that they won't be asking to have me on StarClan Comedy Hour soon. The best part was when Raggedstar vommited twice in a row before he was escorted outside. This was because he ate too much though, not because of my act. He assured me of that.

Swiftpaw asked to have a word with me afterwards. I asked him what he wanted, and he said that he wanted to have another Evil Council meeting soon. I told him to put a mouse in it and that I had a Bad Author Convention (BAC) to attend, and it would have to wait a while. He shrugged and left.

It is true, I did go to the BAC. **(Another thing I made up)** When I got there, I was alone. I was late too. Then I realized something horrible. _I am the only member of the BAC!!!!!!!!!!_

Yes, I founded the BAC. No one has joined yet. Yellowfang commanded I found it, and she recently made a new law for it: I can't allow anyone to join it starting now. Which means I will always be the only member of the BAC. Evil Diary, that is sad news. Here's what happened next:

I sighed and sat on the patch of moss in the center. "Bad Author Rollcall," I moaned. "Cinderpaw, here. All members present, President Cinderpaw. That is good, Secretary Cinderpaw. Treasurer Cinderpaw, how much freshkill do we have? One mouse, President Cinderpaw. All right BAC, time to dig in. Thank you President Cinderpaw."

I ate the mouse and moved on. "Secretary Cinderpaw, any news? None, President Cinderpaw, except that I am the only member forever. The OMF!!!(Only Member Forever) Thank you Secretary Cinderpaw. Vice President Cinderpaw, do you have any duty? Not really, President Cinderpaw. Thank you, Vice President Cinderpaw. Meeting Adjourned. Thank you President Cinderpaw!"

Then I left the meeting and walked back to the den. I decided that being an Author was too boring, and I resolved to be better at putting humor into stories. In fact, I'm already doing better, I hope.

Until Friday, BEDF

~Cinderpaw~

* * *

**Yes, BEDF means Best Evil Diary Forever. I hoped you enjoyed the BAC. StarClan Comedy Hour and BAC do not exist as far as I know. If a BAC exists, I will consider joining it. lol.**

**~Cinderpaw~  
**


	5. April 21st, 2009

**Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thank you people for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!! I got on earlier than I thought but now I definitely won't be on till Friday. **

Date: April 21st| Weather: Cloudy and windy| Mood: INJURY! STUPID FINGER!

Evil Diary,

I had another BAC yesterday. I brought Onekit as a guest. He's going to be my guest for the rest of the meetings. I made a rule that there is only one guest per member, so that Swiftpaw can't come.

Here's what happened:

"Hello, everyone. I'm President Cinderpaw. We're going to skip the rollcall. Today we have two mice and my guest, Onekit.

"Onekit, Bluestar is crazy enough for the plan to go into action."

"Okay Cinderpaw. We'll do this at the next meeting."

That was what happened. Then we ate mice and left.

I cannot become Crazy yet. Not just yet. First, Onekit and I must go through our plan.

~Cinderpaw~

P.S. Apparently I have a secret admirer. That's just weird. Goodbye.

* * *

**I know it's short but I really want to work on Warriors: Switch and Warriors: Truth or Pair?**

**~Cinderpaw~  
**


	6. May 5th, 2009

**ok, the swine flu is too close to home. in fact, i'm not feeling good. guees what, it's a chapter about swine flu.**

**note; the shift button was not used in the making of this indroduction.**

**first; we have previews. 3, in fact.**

_Coming this fall...._

_"When'd that happen?" -Cinderpaw_

_A story unfolds........_

_"THERE ARE TRUTH TO THESE WORDS." -Teapot_

_A story about..................._

_"Oh no," -Blackstar_

_THE NINTENDO DS!_

_What happens when the warriors learn the secrets of pictochat? Find out...this fall._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, Nintendo, or the ability to eat pie. That ability lies within others._

_**2:**_

_Coming this fall...........a story unfolds.............a story called............SWITCH!_

_A noble leader, in the Dark Forest? A dead evil cat, a kittypet? A medicine cat as leader?_

_Find out in.....................Warriors: Switch._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or Dunkin' Doughnuts. _

_**3:**_

_Coming, again, this fall............there is a prophecy..................about three.............but wait, there's...FOUR?_

_Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Spottedfur, Leafpool, and a mysterious two loners star in...Warriors: Dark Forest._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Long Shadows. I mean, I own a COPY of it, but I didn't write it. I'm ALTERING it._

**Anyway, a diary entry must be entered...**

Date: May 5th. 2009| Weather: Windy and cloudy| Mood: possibly sickly? tired

Evil Diary,

Have you heard of the Swine Flu? It's a flu that came from swines and started in Mexico. Now it's in the Forest of the U.S.

The two closest cases to the Den are in "Syracuse" and "Sandy Creek".

What a minute...this "Sandy Creek"...IT'S VERY CLOSE TO MY DEN!

This calls for a BAC meeting!

_BAC meeting, Cinco de Mayo..._

I looked at Onekit. "This is serious. I have a pretty fair chance of catching the Swine Flu." I tell him.

Onekit doesn't reply. He just looks at me sickly. I look at him again and realize...he has SWINE FLU!

Now I remember...his den is at the "Sandy Creek". He must have caught it.

"GO HOME!" I scream. "THIS MEETING IS OVER, CONTAGIOUS CAT!"

I run for my den and sadly rip a page out of you, Evil Diary. I write this upon it.

"Welcome to the den of Cinderpaw! Onekit has Swine Flu, so all Evil Council and BAC meetings are canceled until further notice. Thank you! ~Cinderpaw~"

Now then, how do I put the definition of immigration in my own words? "Moving into a population" is as simple as it gets...

Hmm..............maybe "Joining a species in a different ecosystem?"

Yes, that is my answer.

Quickly, I must stop the reign of Picto-Chat!!!!!!!!!!!!

So long!

~Cinderpaw~

**Sorry it's so short, but not much is happening...**

**The immigration thing is from my homework.**

**Also, the Picto-Chat story is not on yet. I am finishing it up, it is short. So yes, I will give you a hint why Picto-Chat's reign must stop.**

**Not an actual quote:**

**_"Seriously, Firestar, you can do better than Cinderpaw. She doesn't like you. In fact, she made you go crazy from your memories in an unpublished fanfiction" -Catmint_**

**Who is Catmint?**

**Will I publish this unknown fan-fic?**

**Who is responsible for this Picto-Chat reign?**

**WHO ATE THE LAST DOUGHNUT??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????**

**All will be answered in time. Be patient, the fall and very early summer await you.**

**~Cinderpaw~**

**P.S. Warriors: The Book of Random. Yes, it's about random things that never happened. I already have a story and I'm making it today!!!  
**


	7. June 18th, 2009

**YES! I'm finally updating Cinderpaw's Diary! And I have some ideas for the next chapter of Dare Or Pair, so give me more dares! I'd start the next chapter, but there's only one new dare.**

**Resurrection is going to be the next! Then The Book of Random!**

**~Spottedpaw13~**

Date: June 18th | Weather: Extremely cloudy, raining earlier | Mood: SUMMER VACATION! FINALLY! (translation: Happy)

Evil Diary,

I haven't written in this in more than a month. So here's what happened since last time:

Onekit died. (He was already technically dead, so his spirit disappeared.)

Spottedpaw became the author.

I am working on a story that none know about! Not even Spottedpaw!

That's the important stuff.

I officially do not have to train anymore until leaf-fall. YEAH! Which means I get to write in you more often, and Spottedpaw can work on her stories.

If anyone is reading this, then get out. This is MY diary. My PRIVATE diary. A RECORD of my LIFE. And yet you still read it. Only someone truly evil would do that. If I knew you were still reading up to the period at the end of this sentence, I would high-three you.

I am hoping to have another Evil Council Meeting soon**. (I will no longer publish the exact conversations, only the decisions. Read my forums to read the conversations. Evil Council Members- get on the forums!)**

That is all.

~Cinderpaw~

**Boring, I know, but the main reason I wrote this was to let you know I'm still doing this.**


	8. June 23rd, 2009

**So, how's everyone? Normally, right here I'd give you some background information, or tell you something important, or drive you insane. For some reason, I can''t think of anything.**

**GIVE ME MORE DARES!**

Date: 6-23-09 | Weather: Too dark to tell | Mood: CRAZINESS!

Cinderpaw's Evil Diary-

Hi! This is Spottedpaw! Cinderpaw, you dropped this when you visited. I found like 3 hours after you left so now I'm writing in it!

So, Cinderpaw, how are you? I'm sure you're horrified that I'm writing this. Oh, and I read all of your previous entries.

My Views on life-

Pen over pencil

Blue ink over Black ink

Hi over bye

End

So, today, I woke up. And, stuff happened. And now, it's night. Wowness!

Yes, Cinderpaw, I'm writing random stuff in here! I'm not as nice as I once was, huh?

BANANA FUDGCICLE!

~Spottedpaw~

**Obviously, I couldn't think of anything. Oh well that's too bad Cinderpaw. **

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	9. June 23rd, 2009 part 2

**The Articles of Confederation.....okay......**

**This is the part where I empty my brain. Not really.**

Date: June 23rd | Mood: Still too dark to tell | Mood: EXTREME ANGER

Evil Diary-

I realized I left you with Spottedpaw accidentally, so I picked you up. I flipped through my entries, and SPOTTEDPAW WROTE IN YOU!!!!!!!!!!

I will get back at her. I am extremely angry.

She is kicked off of Dare or Pair for a week, and I will not speak to her for 2 weeks.

EXTREME ANGER!

Her Views on Life? PATHETIC!

So much for Spottedpaw being nice.

No more Little Miss Nice Cinderpaw. And you thought I was bad before!

~Cinderpaw~

**Oh no.**

**~Spottedpaw13~**


	10. June 29th

**AH! Yesterday I was at a graduation party and I think that I got smoke in my eyes while the fire was going. They still hurt.**

**So, as a result, Cinderpaw's eyes hurt too.**

**~Spottedpaw13~**

Date: June 29th | Weather: Sunny, will it last? | Mood: EYES! ARG!

Evil Diary,

Thistlefang got his warrior name two days ago. I know I refered to him as Thistlefang before that, but that's because I already knew that would be his warrior name.

Spottedpaw is currently mad at Thistlefang.

Spottedstar/fur and Fernfur are throwing a party for Thistlefang soon! My cousin Foxpaw will be there, and Spottedpaw, another friend of mine, will very likely be there! My best friend Wildpaw might be there too!

Spottednose and Spottedpaw have been videogaming. How fun.

My eyes mysteriously hurt. Spottedpaw went to a bunch of parties yesterday and possibly got smoke in her eyes. Since we are technically the same cat, that might be the reason why.

My eyes hurt too much to write more.

~Cinderpaw~

P.S. Spottedpaw's Dare or Pair punishment sentence lasts another week.


	11. July 27th, 2009

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated the diary in so long, but I am now! **

**Thank you all for your reviews! The not feeling so well Spottedpaw13 is happy for them all!**

**By the way, I'm working on a new story: Arrival and Departure. Guess what series/story/comic/cartoon it's from!**

**~Spottedpaw13~**

Date: 7-27-09 | Weather: Cloudy and Windy, quite warm | Mood: Not feeling so well

Evil Diary,

Well, it's that time of the month again. My least favorite time.

I've been too busy grieving for Spottedpaw and working on Dair or Pair to write, but I'm back. Though I don't show it on the outside, I'm a mess on the inside.

Despite our...._interesting_ history, I can't help but feel sad. Spottedpaw sacrificed her life for mine. After all we've been through, I can't believe it...

Today, I talked with Yellowfang. We were talking about muffins, and out of the blue she told me the BAC was to be disbanded. She also told me about a summer camp and a new cat to our world, but I really didn't get it. I wonder if Spottedpaw knows anything..........

Hmm.....I feel as if I'm fading away......I should probably stop writing. Maybe it's.....IT again.......Oh, no

~Cinderpaw~


	12. July 27th, 2009 part 2

Date: | Weather: | Mood:

What an interesting diary this is.....

My diary,

Well, this is odd. I didn't get this diary in any way....yet I was able to summon it.

I NO LONGER EXIST.

Maybe that's why I was able to summon this.....after all, you can only summon your own diary to...

Wait, "your own diary"? The front page said "Cinderpaw's Evil Diary".......so this must be mine!

Because of the owner, this diary belongs to three cats! Cinderpaw, Spottedpaw, and....I.

_So, I guess I should tell you something, Cinderpaw....._

_Part of me has died. This must sound absurd, since I no longer exist.....yet I DO exist. Within you. And now, it is you alone._

_Your "sister" gave her life to save you. Not merely out of love, friendship, or companionship. It was also selflessness._

_Whether she had given her life for you or not, part of me would have died anyway. YOU would have died if Spottedpaw hadn't._

_Who am I? You were told I am your mother, but I am so much more....._

_All will be revealed soon......_

_However, I must warn you: Tigerstar MUST be dealt with, or else you and I will die. I will be gone forever._

_Forgive me, and save yourself!_

Well, isn't that weird.....it's like some kind of force made me write that......

My "daughters" have no idea who I am.....my history must come out soon!

However, I had no idea of that warning. Something used me to write that. Yellowfang, was this you? You secretly care for that troublemaker

_Yes, it was I. I'm sorry, I had to use you. It was the only way. But, I wrote it as if it WAS you who did.....forgive me._

I forgive you old friend. Besides, you are right. Goodbye, Cinderpaw.....

* * *

**Well, will you look at that! Cinderpaw's "mother" is also part owner of the diary! Of course, I've planned out already who it is.**

**I'm sorry the last chapter was so short, but Cinderpaw's "mother" was trying to summon the diary when Cinderpaw was writing in it. That's why she felt like she was fading.**

**So, it appears I have a new friend on fanfiction.........**

**~Spottedpaw13~**


	13. August 17th, 2009

**I'm sure you're all on the edge of your seats, waiting for Pictochat, Laptops and the Chosen Cats, Dark Secrets, Arrival and Departure, and Switch. I assure you that within a couple of weeks, I will start and possibly even finish at least Pictochat.**

**However, until then, feel free to read my other stories...and libithewolf's story....**

**And beware, WolfCinder will arise in the fall/winter...**

**~Spottedpaw13~

* * *

**Date: August 17th | Weather: Unbelievably hot, it's 90! | Mood: Sorta tired, slightly annoyed, but in a good mood

Evil Diary,

It seems as though the tide of events is turning in my favor.

Spottedstar and my brothers are pretty happy, I think they won their game.

Spottedpaw says that three of her stories might be open to the public in a few weeks.

She also says that something is about to happen. Something very good.

Which reminds me, I keep hearing the words "Arctic cinder" echoing in my mind. I wonder what that's all about.

What was that last entry? Yellowfang, what're you and my mom up to?

............................................................................

~Cinderpaw~

* * *

**Yes, this entry was short, but yes, it's about 90, and when I can't get the Internet to work, I just sit there and groan to myself, irritated for no reason. I don't like hot weather.**

**But yes, Spottedpaw told Cinderpaw the truth. Pictochat, Switch, and Arrival and Departure should be up within a few short weeks.**

**The echo in Cinderpaw's mind is supposed to tell you something, and if interpreted correctly, is a plot spoiler for Cinderpaw and Spottedpaw in ThunderClan...**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	14. August 26th, 2009

**I finally have ended one of my stories. Congratulations.**

**~Spottedpaw13~**

**

* * *

**

Date: August 26th | Weather: Cloudy | Mood: Kinda Freaked Out

Evil Diary,

It's not today that freaks me out. It's yesterday.

First, I started folding clothes. Then my dad, Spottedstar/fur, made me breakfast. Then I finished folding clothes, took a shower, and cleaned my room.

My room cleaned up where it need to be cleaned, we moved the entertainment center, small TV, Sega Genesis, the other Sega Genesis, the Super Nintendo, the broken PS2, one of the Nintendo 64s, and a bunch of video games up to my room.

Many, many hours later, I went up to my room. I decided to play Sonic 3 and Knuckles.

I got the Sonic 1 and Knuckles screen.

I managed to fix the thing, get Sonic 3 and Knuckles up, and get a good idea during game play for a new story for Spottedpaw. I hit a Goal thingy and got the same screen.

Here's what the screen looked like:

1.

2. 3. 4. 5.

[1. NO WAY? NO WAY! NO WAY? NO WAY! NO WAY? NO WAY! NO WAY? NO WAY! NO WAY? NO WAY! NO WAY? (Scrolling across the screen)]

(2. Sonic stands here shaking his finger)

(3. Tails just randomly stands here. He's not in either games, why is he here?)

(4. Knuckles randomly stands here.)

(5. Eggman stands here, laughing.)

Wouldn't that scare you?

On the other hand, I got to eat a piece of a year and a half old ice cream cake, which was my dinner, and I didn't get sick.

Strangest. Day. Ever.

~Cinderpaw~

* * *

**Happy Birthday! (written on cake with yellow frosting)**

**Yes, it was for my birthday. One and a half years ago it was, anyway.**

**~Spottedpaw13~**


	15. September 29th, 2009

**Updating the good old diary is good for you. **

**Gr, I'm sick again! At least I got to watch some movies and come up with a new story idea!

* * *

**Date: September 29th | Weather: Rainy | Mood: OH, THE PAIN! THE DEEP FRYING PAIN!

Dear Evil Diary,

How've you been? I'm not good at writing in you, am I? Oh well, I'm very busy. Besides, I'm excited for the next two episodes of Daring for Amusement. I get to work with a guest star!

Oh well. I'm sick. Again.

You're not sick again. You've just been sick the whole time.

Who is that?

It is I, Spottedpaw!

How're you writing messages to me? And why am I writing them down in my diary?

I don't know why you're writing down, but I'm communicating with you by kything!

Oh, my head....Spottedpaw! You need to read something other than those _A Wrinkle in Time_ books.

Oh, fine. But anyway, we shouldn't be sick anymore by Friday.

That's a comforting thought.....wait, WE MAY STILL BE SICK?

Hmm....well, got sick on the 18th, then... Oh, wait. The Friday AFTER next friday. That'll be 21 days.

21 days to recover from.....what virus is that again?

It starts with A and is related to the flu? Oh, that's REALLY helpful, Spottedpaw! I'm not kything with you anymore!

Yeah, today I ate about 5 meals, watched the Lion King, and watched Brother Bear twice. Oh yeah, my totem is the salmon of enthusiasm!

Salmon....well, I don't like fish. Why do I have to live 15 away from a fishing town? Oh well, I'm not obssessed with fishing.

You know, the past few days nothing's really....okay, I TAKE IT BACK!

Spottedfur/star had a gall bladder attack. Last Thursday. It's probably going to take him a month t recover. Great.

Well, thanks to the wild west, Spottedpaw will be out of my fur for awhile, since she won't be on Daring for Amusement!

~Cinderpaw~

P.S. Radio. It may help you sleep, but it's just a nuisance when it has a short.

* * *

**Why are all of my entries for this so short?**

**Oh well, until next time!**

**I've read too much of A Wind in the Door today.**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	16. October 3rd, 2009

**I need to clear a story out of the in-progress bin.**

**So the diary is ending.**

**However, when Origin of the Two Cat ends, there will be another chapter.

* * *

**Date: 10-3-09 | Weather: Umm.......it's dark?? | Mood: 6:26 AM! I only feel tired.

Dear Evil Diary,

I purposely got the alarm clock I got a couple of dys ago to wake me up really early. I need to help Spottedpaw out with a few things.

Or I should I-? That cat has got herself in so much trouble I'm not sure who's in there anymore.

Oh well. That's not the only thing going on.

Do you know how cold it is when you're up before 7:00 AM? It's FREEZING! Well, not quite, but whatever.

Spottedpaw and I were going to be gone most of today, but the thing we were doing was cancelled, so we're here.

Spottednose came home this weekend. That makes me happy. What? I'm allowed to... I know what you're thinking. Forget it, you.

Speaking of you, Spottedpaw, you have some explaining to do. You've been putting my diary up on the internet.

And that is why this is the last chapter.

Besides, I'm almost out of paper.

~Cinderpaw will say no more~

* * *

**Hmmm...... didn't you do that too though, Cinderpaw?**

**No. That was Spottedpaw.**

**In denial. Anyway, I command thee to look at the official Warriors website for something....possibly new.**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	17. October 10th, 2009

**Hehehe.....surprise!

* * *

_Date: _**10-10-09 _**| Weather: **_Cloudy **_| Mood: _**Undeterminable

_**Dear **_Evil _**Diary,**_

Well, I did as Spottedpaw asked and put enough paper in the diary for two more entries. I did run out of paper in it.

Well, I've been really bored. So I decided to add a new entry.

Without my diary, I've been............crazy. So Spottedpaw suggested I make a video diary.

So I guess I will.

Now then, I really don't have anything else to say. Adios!

~Cinderpaw~

P.S. 'Mom', I just know you're going to add a new entry soon.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else to say.**


End file.
